monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High (location)
Monster High is the titular location of the Monster High franchise and serves as the main setting of the stories. It is located in the United States of America. In most media, Monster High is a high school unique for being the only open to all species of monsters, and on top of that is not adverse to allowing humans to attend as well. To accomodate the many different needs of the students and encourage people to enroll, Monster High possesses a large campus with many different facilities, including its own train station, and is open almost 24 hours a day.Explore Monster High section of the ''Monster High'' website (defunct) In the books, Monster High is called Merston High and is a school for humans. However, most of its student body are actually monsters posing as humans. It is located in Salem, Oregon. History Monster High was established a bit over 2000 years ago,"Totally Busted" though this doesn't necessarily mean it has always been located where it is in modern day. The school's 'basement' is the catacombs, a large stone maze of neglected rooms and corridors, which appears to have existed well before Monster High was founded on top of it. Monster High was founded as a joint effort of thirteen families of different monster lineages, all of whom had grown tired of the separation. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a teacher of excellent reputation, was asked to become Monster High's headmistress. Though she gladly accepted a leading role in the revolutionary project, her colleagues were not as enthusiast. She lost many friends who considered her endeavor foolish, but stuck by what she believed in, aided by the thirteen families and the teachers who shared her philosophy.The Haunting History of Monster High Though sadly, one of staff members, Characters#Irene_Maiden Irene Maiden, mysteriously disappeared not long after Monster High's opening. While Monster High became a thriving school able to boast on a student body comprising monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions, its philosophies inspired few outside school ground. Conflict between various species of monsters remained and no other school followed Monster High's example for many centuries, despite that the project enjoyed the support of the Skullastic Superintendents. Recently, Monster High has gone through a merge with the vampire-only school Belfry Prep and the werewolf-only school Crescent Moon High. The latter two schools have been absorbed into the Monster High identity. The merge counts as a first step in a more coordinated effort to spread the message of acceptance among all monster societies and eventually between a joint monster society and human society."Fright On!" Layout Monster High is composed of two separate areas: the campus above ground and the catacombs below ground. The campus area is coffin shaped and houses the main building, the outdoor sport fields and overlaps with a forestFacebook entry of August 12, 2011 and a swamp.Facebook entry of September 13, 2011 The building contains two floors, with most of the classrooms located on the second floor so to make room for the indoor sport fields on the first floor. Then entrance hall reaches up into a belfry, where some students go if they need time alone and where a number of bats live. Below the school are the catacombs, most of which is unused by and unfamiliar terrain to the teachers and students of Monster High. What is regularly used helps in getting students and teachers to and from Monster High. There's an underground train station and a small passage that allows the zombies easy travel between their part of town and Monster High. Otherwise, three rooms have been claimed by two students. Operetta has a soundproof recording studio in the catacombs as well as her very own opera house.Operetta's Diary Meanwhile C.A. Cupid has set up a radio station in the catacombs from which she hosts her own show.C.A. Cupid's back-of-the-box bio The unclaimed portions of the catacombs are used for Creature Spotting, an activity promoted and hosted by Hackington"Mad Science by Mr. Hackington" Of the flora and fauna to be found there are scargoyles and monster thistle."Uncommon Cold" Structures left behind by whomever created the catacombs include an old castle on an island in the middle of a lake and waterways complementing the walkways to allow travel by boat. Gallery Screen shot 2010-11-22 at 10.17.24 PM.png|Library ("The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous") Falling Spirits - zombies in closet.jpg|Janitor closet, located next to some stairs. ("Photo Finish" & "Falling Spirits") Gloomsday - belfry.jpg|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Monster Mashionals 1 - roof.jpg|Belfry outside ("Monster Mashionals Part 1") Fear the Book - fountain.jpg|Fountain, located at alternating sides of the entrance ("Fear the Book" & "Fright On!") Partyplanners.jpg|Main hall with central clock. Fur Will Fly - horror pit bottom.jpg|Bottom of the pit of horror ("Fur Will Fly") Fur Will Fly - horror pit top.jpg|Top of the pit of horror ("Fur Will Fly") Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Auditorium ("Desperate Hours", "Fright On!" & "Kind: The Shockumentary") Monster Mashionals 1 - hallway.jpg|G. Reaper's office next to the bathrooms ("Back-to-Ghoul" & "Monster Mashionals Part 1") Monster Mashionals 1 - elevator.jpg|Elevator inside the catacombs ("Monster Mashionals Part 1") Phantom of the Opry - opera house.jpg|Opera house, located in the catacombs ("Phantom of the Opry" & "Monster Mashionals Part 1") References Category:Locations